minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginal Sydney Farewell
"Jupiter, this isn't the last I will see that demonic Vampire! I will get rid of him or October isn't my month anymore, February wil be." '' - '''Red' to Jupiter in Life of a Warrior: Spooktober. Red Furnace (Full name Reginal Sydney Farewell) is a male Rhybrid that is fully Spectracian but borned Possibilian. RedFurnace Remake.png The New Reginald.png RedFurnace Green Shirt.png RedFurnace December Shirt.png RedFurnace (Creeper).png Younger RedFurnace.png Description Red is friendly, but can be really quiet or aggressive at times. Red was born on October 25th 1990 on Possible World. He is currently 23yrs old and Generous to many Villagers. He was the first to discover Planet Kreepton and the friend of Kreepah. Red appears in many stories like Life of a Hero: The Possibilian Hero.. Red dislikes villains, hostile monsters and Witches but loves animals. Red also have many friends and rivals. About Red's Life He lived in was born in Possible World and was a citizen of Leethers. He was borned with the ability to colorshift his eye and rarely lucky somehow. His father was a Possibilian and his Mother was Leetheran that died when Red was 9 years old. He then went to Planet Earth (The Overworld) to live. He explored the world and met Passive, Hostile and Neutral Mobs and tamed mobs like Wolves, Ocelots, Pigs and Horses. Red killed many Passive Mobs for Food and but them in furnaces. He obtained his name by crafting Furnaces and selling them. He used his Golds and Emeralds to trade with villagers till he became poor. He ran away and lived with Omber Villagers. One day, Red spotted a beautiful horse and tamed her in many ways. He noticed that she is hard to tame and changed his appearance and added contacts. He noticed the horse loved him that way and he played with her all day then suddenly named her, Gold Fever. Red was the one who created Frisco Snowell. He try to make a swimming pool with coloured wools one day and fell into Calfloward. He made friends with Kreepah's son, Kreepo. He helped rescuing his creeper friends from Calfloward and getting himself damaged. He is now known today as the national hero of Possible World for saving his City of Possible World. In many different occasions and seasons, Red changes his clothes colours. He later became Casey's Boyfriend by trying to save her in many dangerous ways because she was cute. He make friends with many people, Including Herobrine. He can got through dangerous things to save his friends as well as himself. Red have the power to Shapeshift into a Creeper, but probably lost the ability now or a while. Red is one adventurous, brave, unified, flamboyant and Xenodochial that Villains (especially Dr. Roly Poly) want him dead. He always love and misses his parents which makes them his role model and mentor. Avery Leetherson and Candy Farewell, his cousins, and Crimson Furnace, his brother, also loves him and want to be like him. He also married Casey sometime December and have a son with her. Red also do lots of Martial Arts and powerful training along with Blade, Ned and others. Relationships 'Well Known Family:' *'Westley R. Farewell' - Grandfather, Deseased *'Miriam Leetherson Farewell' - Mother, Deseased *'Sydney Farewell' - Father, Deseased *'Clayton Farewell' - Younger Brother *'Raymond Farewell' - Son 'Well Known Relatives:' *'Candy Farewell' - Cousin (Father side) *'Avery Leetherson' - Cousin (Mother side) 'Love Interests:' *'Casey Sprint' - Wife 'Best Friends:' *'Ned Ccka' - RPG friend, Formerly *'Chesney Young' - Long last BFF *'William' - RPG, xFurnacex Moderator *'Headlinand Endsworth' - RPG, xFurnacex Moderator *'Jeffery Edwards' - Best Friend in the LOAW series *'Isabel Prescod' - Best Friend in the LOAW series *'Ace Yellow' - RPG, TEOA books. *'Johnathan Necro' - RPG friend *'Herobrian Persson' - Best Friend in the LOAW series and RPGs *'Skylar Moonsina' - RPG friend. 'Frienemies:' *'Nix Naphal' - in RPGs 'Nemisis:' * DeR - A Shapeshifting, Atmoskinetic (Earth, Air, Ice, Fire, Electricity) and evil Robot who looks just like him. *'Ebenezer Rosenberg'- A mad, devilish Scientist, father of DeR. *'Mr. Negative '- A Greytonian Mastermind. *'Enderbrine Persson' - Herobrian's cousin. 'Pets/Utility Mobs:' *'Gold Fever '- Pet Horse (mare) *'Shooting Star' - Pet Horse (stallion) *'Frisco Snowell' - Snow Golem friend, Deseased, Revivable in RPG *'Sprinkles' - Pet Rainbow Dragon Abilities Red Furnace is possibilian, so he may be lucky, strong and powerful for some reason. 'Attacks/Strikes' *'Shoryuken' - Red can do a shoryuken but once energetic and strong enough. His hands doesn't go in flames though but he can crush jaws, nuts, body parts and even make someone loose their teeth (not all though but about 5). *'Airplane Drill' - A fight that can allow Red to dig, even crush people. If he attacks you in the stomach, you're screwed. *'Mastered Tornado Kick' - A tornado kick that is very sharp, rapid and strong. *'Super Speed Slam' - The user hurls at their opponent and have jump and strike's them from above. This is the upgraded version of Speed Slam itself. 'Defencive Abilities' *'Elemental Dome' - This depends on his power strength and the temperature state whether he feels overheated, close to freezing or electricuted. *'Super Cross Block' - A very powerful Cross Block (see more on Uposo#Blocks) but stronger and can block away blasts. It may also make him get more energy when holding the block for 3 minutes. Cutting him, punching him and kicking him is hard to do. 'Other Abilities' *'Colorshift' - Red himself cannot colorshift, only his eye pupils. It depends on his emotions. #Upset - Plum #Angry - Orange #Sad - Cyan #Annoyed - Brownish (yellow) #Alone - Green #Neutral - Purple #Happy - Light Blue #Excited - Blue (Cerulean, Regular Blue, Colbat, Egyptian or Ultra-Marine) #In Love - Lavender/Indigo *'Stress Wave' - Similar to Explosive Wave from DBZ. It reduces stress, loses a bit of energy and can knock out opponents. It contains electricity, Wither effect, weakness effect, heat, energy and power. Trivia * He can be lucky at times, since he's Possibilian. Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Comic Characters Category:LOAW Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Rhybrids